World Class
by Kai Chen
Summary: Forgotten by his world, Harry Potter is taken away by Kai, an unknown figure only to emerge as a top international model a year later. Will his true self ever been known to more than one?
1. Chapter 1

"James Harris Potter! After Rosie is born I will personally castrate you after I skin and gut you for making me go through this!" Lily Potter screeched while the baby girl's head appeared.

James immediately paled and tried to back away, but his wife's vice like grip on his hand would not let go, instead tightening further and nearly stopping the circulation. A few more screams and threats later, the healer announced the new member of the Potter family, Rosie Lillian Potter.

Before Lily could even begin to reach out for her child, an ear piercing scream echoed through the room. The healer immediately paled and ran a few scans before a bright smile flashed across her face. " Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter you have another child! I suspect the second child didn't show up on the scans because Rosie blocked it."

Another few death threats and screams later, Lily Potter lay with a flushed extremely happy face and her new babies beside her. The second child was a lovely emerald eyed beauty and after some discussion, Harrison Jamison Potter lay quietly beside his mother, unlike his twin who was throwing a tantrum.

It was at that moment Albus (Too many damn middle names) Dumbledore swept into the room in all his 'twinkle eyed glory." He had just finished Sybill Trelawney's job interview and had come to tell the Potters about the prophecy. In their idiotic Gryffindor like thinking (not Dumbledore, as he had not yet noticed Harrison), since Rosie was the first born she would be the Girl Who Lived.. By gods, they were even planning press conferences already, fawning over Rosie and forgetting about baby Harrison.

All Harrison knew was that a weird tall person with blue twinkling eyes and a long white beard walked in and moved his mouth at his parents and then everyone was only paying attention to his sibling. What happened?

Dumbledore suddenly noticed the other child on Lily's bed. Who was this? He queried James and Lily and only got a brief reply that it was their other child Harrison, it turns out that Lily had twins. Dumbledore briefly considered the fact that Harrison would be the one to vanquish the dark lord, but in a bout of senility thought it to be impossible and quickly discouraged that though.

-Line-

5 years later..

A 5 year old Harrison sat at his window seat staring down and the birthday party. It was his fifth birthday. No, it was his twin's fifth birthday, the Girl Who Lived Only To Be Spoilt Sick. Since the night he was brought home, Harrison was raised by house elves, only ever seeing his family from a distance, no only seeing the Potter family from a distance. They were not his family. He doubted they even remembered he existed. He had never spoken, have eye contact or even breathed in the same room as them. he wasn't even noticed by the Dark Lord when the attack happen that fateful All Hallows Eve.

Harrison was no doubt a beautiful child, he was like a crystal goblet, delicate, beautiful and unique. Mature eyes of green, not one shade of green, but flecks of all the purest and most natural green. A small, delicate lithe frame and the palest skin imaginable without being white, while still looking healthy.

He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted a different life.

You do?

Harrison jumped as a figure stepped out of the shadows. The person was simply exquisite, but had no obvious gender. Thick, ebony hair flowed to the elbows, sharp aristocratic features came to light, a mix of violet, turquoise and emerald orbs stared at Harrison in mirth and curiosity. The figure was around 5ft 8' Harrison guessed, but was dressed in such loose clothing that its figure was not decipherable, and perhaps of Asian heritage?

"Do you really want another life?" the figure asked, smirking slightly. Harrison was taken aback. He had never heard such a beautiful voice. "Well do you?"

Harrison immediately answered "Yes, yes I do."

"My my, such a polite boy, the house elves have raised you well."

Harrison was surprised as suspicious of the knowledge of his upbringing. but also suspicious. No one knew of his existence in the vast Potter Manor. Who was this person?

"Before you start glaring at me, I would like to introduce myself. Hello, I am Kai Chen, a magical hybrid, I'm not gonna other to list all the creatures I am cause last time it took me around 1 year to do that. You just need to know I am immortal and can time and dimension travel, so I might treat you in different ways cause I raised 29485 Harry Potters so far and I am also not telling you what my gender is." Harrison glared at Kai, annoyed that his biggest question would not be answered.

"So you in." Kai asked, glancing at a clock. "I need to get back to my job in this universe in 1 minute. I'll just take you with me and tell the house elves to send your stuff later.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Harrison said reluctantly. This being was suspicious, but he wasn't about to let his chance for freedom go easily.

Kai flashed a smile, grabbed, Harrison's arm and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a note for the house elves.

12 years Later...

Harrison or now know to the world as Viridis glared at Kai. Not once did he forgive the hybrid for dragging him into the modelling world. It was just like the pureblood functions Misty had educated and told him about. There was backstabbing, fake smile, manipulation to go to the top.

At least he got a head start. When he had been apparated away at the age of 5, he did not expect to land in a photoshooting set. It turns out that Kai's job was a professional makeup artist and also model photographer as well as occasionally taking on a modeling job. So he just managed to get stuck in the modelling world at the age of 5. With his immediate popularity in the muggle world even as a child, he now had official fan bases in each country of the world.

Viridis now stood at a proud 6ft with shoulder length soft, black wavy hair, high cheekbones, aristocratic nose and full cherry lips. He had worked with all the top directors, photographers and models in the world. His current favorite photographer was Marshall Seus, the photographer all models aim to work with, though said photographer was still quite irritated that he was not able to bring out the real Viridis. Kai was impossible to!

Last year Kai signed him up with Nick Douglas' agency. Does Kai really want him to end up in Nick's bed or something, not counting the millions of marriage proposals he got last year. You do one photoshot crossdressing and the next thing you know, boom! Immediate proposals from men as well. That freaking hybrid better be happy!

Virdis came back to reality and continued glaring at the smug, smirking hybrid. He sighed and got ready for the photoshoot. Today he was working with Fedina, top international model, also Devereaux girl of the season, for an advertisement for Alexander McQueen's newest line of autumn clothing. Shooting in Central Park was not his idea of fun.

Most of the people in his line of work were convinced he was gay. It it really impossible for someone to be asexual? Gosh, close minded muggles, at least wizards were more open, but the mudbloods that were brought into the magical world by fools like Dumbledore were slowly, but surely destroying their cover from the muggle world. And as all muggles react, their primal instinct is to get rid of the bigger threat. Wizards would probably get hunted down in 10 years or so.

There will not always be accepting muggle prime ministers in the world. The people would most likely overthrow the government and end up hunting down those with magic. At least Kai said they could watch muggles destroy the world while hunting magicals and kill themselves while they're at it. Then he had to commit suicide or get chucked into a different universe. Awareness coming back to the photo shoot, Viridis glanced the the cameras and Marshall discussing camera angles and ideas with Kai.

Kai. The devil reincarnation. Also known as the Immortal Angel for never aging, also having a fan base that could rival his own, only through 2 shows and 5 shoots. Apparently his "cousin" was too perfect and it was a shame that she/he/it (still don't know gender remember) was a makeup artist instead of a model. Virdis snorted to himself. Angel his butt.

Finally! the shoot began. He just put up his mask and let his modelling persona take over.

-30 mins later ...-

Marshall was preparing to tear his hair out. This was his thirtieth shoot with Viridis and he still hadn't brought the true self of the internationally renowned male model. At least it wasn't as bad as working with his cousin. Oh God! Kai was impossible to work with! Not including the unconfirmed gender, but Kai was like a gobstopper. So many layers that were true to some degree, but the first layer was never passed no matter how much he licked at it.

The difficulty of working with these 2 make trying to bring out Angus Lanson's true self look like a joke. The Harrison cousins were still the talk of the fashion world even after 5 years. The never ending mystery they were wrapped in were enough to cause the curiosity and need to know about the relatives. Marshall had tried everything he could to find anything solid about Kai and Viridis. The only thing he found was tied to the Mafia. And even then, he got so desperate that he went to speak to the boss of the Vongola Family. All he got out of that was "Kai' still going at it ay?" followed by a soft chuckle.

Now he thought about it, the Vongola boss and his guardians were suitable and would most likely make it to a world stage of they were ever to become models. Marshall took his findings and decided to ask Kai about it, but the make up artist just gave him a knowing look and confirmed the fact that he/she had connections to the strongest mafia family in the world.

Marshall about to give up with Viridis when he remembered Lele Cane, the taiwanese model that managed to get to Angus to open up and show his true self. He would request a photoshoot with Lele and Viridis as soon as Lele reached the level of a Devereux Girl. He refused to let a kid like Viridis to escape from his photos of truth. The truth will out someday. He, Marshall Seus would bring out the true self of one Viridis and Kai Harrison.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to abandon this story, but there will be another one posted with all the stories I have abandoned called, well, Abandoned Stories. THis story will be deleted soon.

Thanks,

Kai


End file.
